


Benevolent Daddy 02

by holicccccc



Category: FP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc
Summary: # 慈善爸爸02   还是把这章单独出来吧#R18  惩罚#蚌花大学好友   主壳花





	Benevolent Daddy 02

**Author's Note:**

> # 慈善爸爸02 还是把这章单独出来吧  
> #R18 惩罚  
> #蚌花大学好友 主壳花

裴濬植他们的大学毕业旅行选择了出海，一行人组队成了一个小团到邮轮上玩。虽然说是同届生的毕业旅行，但是基本上脱了单的都携伴，单着的也会叫上要好的小学弟小学妹一起来玩，这就成了后辈们的暑假一隅。裴濬植邀请了韩王浩跟他一起，韩王浩也乐意答应，毕竟他放假前早早就想出海玩了。  
出发那天大家都各自出发，裴濬植开车去接韩王浩，再顺路将李相赫捎上。

“咳咳，我介绍一下哈，这个就是我常常说那位舍友，就是你们口中那个全校唯一一个拿了全额奖学金的学长，李相赫”

韩王浩坐在前排不顾安全带的不便扭过身子朝李相赫伸出手。

“你好，我是表演系的韩王浩”  
李相赫出于礼貌伸手去回应他。一路上只有裴濬植跟韩王浩在闲聊，李相赫在后排安静地听他们聊，看着书，慢慢就闭上了眼睛休息。

“你别介意，他比较内向，不太喜欢说话”  
韩王浩透过后视镜看着睡得安稳的李相赫抿了抿猫唇。

邮轮出发之后，大家开始分散到不同的活动馆里玩，李相赫被裴濬植拉到桌球室开了两局球，看起来平时没什么课余活动的李相赫居然打桌球还挺溜，能将裴濬植带入僵局。

“相赫哥以前学过这个吗，能把濬植哥打出僵局，是高手啊”  
他将杆还给前台，回过头对韩王浩说。  
“是濬植他比较菜”  
“李相赫，你也太膨胀了吧”  
他们碰杯，西瓜汁跟啤酒相碰。  
“赢家才有资本膨胀，对吧王浩”

他无奈地朝裴濬植点点头附议着李相赫所谓的实事求是。吃了晚餐之后，大家陆陆续续到大厅里，表演系的学妹附议建议来两局真心话大冒险。刚准备到外面甲板的韩王浩被裴濬植抓个正着，拉着他过来一起玩。韩王浩还带着耳机， 裴濬植拉走他的时候差点把电话给挂掉。韩王浩想着玩一局就走人，况且这些小概率游戏，抽到的题也不会太难。等到他在牌堆里抽出一张，他惊了，一时之间说不出话来。

“与身边一个人错位接吻”

左边的女孩子当然是不愿意的，毕竟人家男朋友就坐在了她身边搂得紧紧的，剩下的就只有裴濬植。圈子里的人在打闹起哄他，裴濬植跟韩王浩是双这个事实在他们之间早已经熟晓，他们就等着看戏，说不定还成了。韩王浩听着裴濬植念着他的大冒险，耳垂开始红透，他在吵闹声中听到了电话另一边传输过来的命令。

“不许亲”

很冷漠的三个字带有一种莫名的嫉妒，像加了冰糖的柠檬水还有酸涩的味道。韩王浩跟裴濬植大眼瞪小眼，裴濬植指了指脸，问他们能不能以吻脸来等价交换。韩王浩呆滞地坐在地板上，不是因为惩罚，是被某句话钉在了地上。裴濬植蜻蜓点水般就要吻上，韩王浩一个大笑捂着脸，将吻落在手背上。

电话忙音跟激烈掌声同步响起，一边是幸灾乐祸的幕前玩家，一边是等待世人赎罪的太阳。韩王浩拔掉耳机匆匆离场，他跑到甲板的时候正好收到裴濬植发来的短信，他没打开，甚至关机。海里的晚上偏冷，晚饭之后已经没有人再来这最佳又最高的观景台。韩王浩反手在外面锁掉入口的门，李相赫船尾凉椅上看着书，韩王浩走过去的时候，他加快了翻书的频率，草草地看着每一页字，脑神经在韩王浩靠近的那段时间里丧失的传递信号的功能，他没办法意会文字的意思，只剩下在眼前集群跳动的方块。韩王浩自然而然就坐上了他的大腿，他想去吻那熟悉的猫唇，但李相赫巧妙的避开了。

“你在吃醋”

这是个引诱性的陈述句，无论李相赫说什么都将是二次肯定。

“没有”

李相赫转过头望向无尽的海洋，机械般地又顺着韩王浩的动作被掰正直视，他捏了捏韩王浩的脸。他们就沉默不语望着彼此，身边的黄灯将一双人的影子拉长，绞缠的双腿隐匿在阴影里，求救的人抓着太阳的衬衫，紧紧贴着耳边吐着气乞求他。

“My holy daddy”  
“惩罚我吧”

李相赫说要像上次那样，但这次加时，得十分钟。韩王浩跪在他腿间，裤子被卸下的瞬间他能清清楚楚地看见某人就要被三角内裤裹死的性器，他卸下李相赫最后一层布料，低头去蹭蹭铃口，将狰狞的性器慢慢用嘴巴试探。柱身早已经湿透，被韩王浩越吸越响亮，啧啧地发声。他套弄着后边的囊袋，唾液艰难地从被填满的嘴里溢出，混杂着天飘下来的毛毛细雨，滴答滴答地坠落到阴影里。

“还有三分钟”

李相赫其实没戴表，只是随便地去掐时，他的手探入了韩王浩的发丝里，随着被深喉而急促呼吸。要不是雨越下越大，地面的浊液恐怕得留一个晚上，人家邮轮公司还得做生意，所以这场大暴雨也算来得够及时。  
李相赫原来的房间出了问题，邮轮公司允诺免费帮他升房，经理带着李相赫去备选间挑。富有弹性的水床简直就是为情人准备的必需品，被大雨淋得透彻的两个人双双倒在床上，像是沉溺在水里。脱掉所面衣物的韩王浩身体就像是被河流磨光过的滑溜溜的石子。他裸身浸在水中，他等待，太阳以火压迫他，将雨中受冻，浑身冰冷的他烧焦。

李相赫去舔抵他的阴核，弓起的腿弱不禁风地颤抖。乳晕上早已经有齿印叠加，是李相赫压着他在栏杆上造出来的。李相赫挺胯径直捅进最敏感的腺点，双臀因快速撞击而啪啪地响。韩王浩感觉穴腔都要被冲撞开了，但他不想李相赫停，肠壁也在贪婪的吸吮着熟悉的阴茎。他在欲仙欲死里听到了敲门声，竭力控制住自己放荡的呻吟。李相赫开始放慢速度，粘稠的津液在满片段里声音格外响亮。韩王浩感受到自己下面的隧道在忧伤地流泪，越哭越惨，有透明的也有浑浊的。  
韩王浩爽得腰都酸麻，第二轮站着打计时赛又弄了半个多小时，等到李相赫抱着他到浴缸里清理时，韩王浩故意去咬他的耳垂

“哥哥”  
“你是不是喜欢上我了”

你告诉我，是不是我们的身体不仅仅能在阴影和月亮下升起一朵玫瑰，不仅仅能移动着燃烧。  
还能相爱。


End file.
